


産む苦しみは つきものだ

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: *推特@vvhoneygo 图的衍生物，原图：https://twitter.com/vvhoneygo/status/1097148719391113216*生育人外警告，纯属胡说八道。*CP是 了遊





	産む苦しみは つきものだ

Playmaker和Revolver第一次决斗，是为了唤醒Blue Angel；第二次决斗，是为了解救网络世界；第三次决斗，是为了保护伊格尼斯。  
前两次他赢了，第三次却输掉了。世事无常。  
“胜者得到所有，败者失去一切。”Revolver说：“依照赌约，伊格尼斯的处理方式由我说了算。”  
“一定还有其他方法的……你不要删掉它们。”Playmaker下线后以藤木游作的身份去找鸿上了见，为保护他的伙伴做着最后的努力。  
“当然还有其他方法，只要能保证它们不在网络中作恶，让它们活着也未尝不可。”鸿上了见笑了笑：“我把Ai跟你融合了怎么样？”  
“像之前Earth和鬼冢那样？”  
“不，那太粗制滥造了。你怎么能把SOL和汉诺的技术相提并论？”  
“可是……Ai是独立的意识体，它应该拥有独立思考与行动的自由，把它放进我的脑子里，对它来说是变相囚禁吧？”  
“怎么，”鸿上了见轻嘲道：“你还想放它随意满地跑不成？”  
“我会好好看管它、引导它的。”游作信誓旦旦地说：“只要人类和伊格尼斯可以互相学习和理解，我相信——”  
“我知道了。”  
鸿上了见抬起一只手，示意对方不必多言：  
“让它保留个体独立性也不是不行，但不能让它待在网络中。”  
他说着靠近两步，身体前倾，压低视线，微歪着脑袋，凑到少年脸前，像说悄悄话一样，低声问与他仅有一拳之距的人：

“不过那需要你的无条件配合……”  
“我愿意——”  
“嘘！”

白发男人快速伸出食指，压在想都没想就开口接话的少年嘴唇上——  
“回答得太快了。你不先听听我要让你做什么吗？”

游作后撤半步，躲开了见的手指。  
“只要不是对他人不利的事，我没什么好犹豫的。”他说  
“……”

“你呀……”了见保持着意义不明的笑容，脸上表情介于苦恼无奈和势在必得之间，浅蓝色的眸子里压抑着一股危险的兴味。  
“你根本就不知道自己答应了什么。”  
他往前压上去，悬在空中的手猛地钳住少年的脖子，顶着颚骨上提，力道恰到好处让对方能勉强呼吸却不会轻易挣脱。游作下意识地握住他的手腕，想扳开他的钳制，刚挣扎了两下，突然睁大眼睛，全身都僵住了。

鸿上了见的另一只手探到了游作的衬衫下面，微热的掌心贴着少年的小腹，用与另一只手上动作截然相反的温存的方式抚摸着那一块细腻平坦的皮肤。

“我说了，我不能让伊格尼斯继续留在网络中。但我们可以给它们做一个碳基的身体，让它们在现实里成为独立的个体，那样也方便管理，你说对不对？就像带小孩一样，好好管教它们——”  
男人下巴越过少年的肩膀，凑在游作耳边小声解释着他想让对方做的事情：  
“你是你伊格尼斯的母本，既然你愿意贡献出自己，那么我们就一起帮你的小孩造一个真正的身体吧——”  
“怎、怎么造？”仍被卡着脖子的游作吐字不畅，哑着嗓子困惑地问道。

了见加深了嘴角的笑容。

“你生啊。”

***

虽然鸿上了见从没跟藤木游作开过玩笑，但游作那一瞬间是真的以为对方在开玩笑的。  
直到他被镇静剂放倒推上了手术台，他才意识到鸿上了见是认真的。

“你对我的身体做了什么？”手术后，他摸着肚子上厚厚的纱布问对方。麻醉的效果正在减退，疼痛缠着他，在他头上铺了一层细汗。  
“一个特制的人工子宫，为你孕育特殊的生命体创造可能。”了见穿着白色长褂，检查着病床旁仪器上的读数。

“……”游作不知道自己下一个问题该问什么。  
鸿上了见忙碌的间隙瞟了他一眼。  
“放心，手术很成功。你状态良好。现在，你的任务是等待伤口痊愈，再多补充营养，把自己养壮一些，为妊娠做准备——”

高中生的脸上依旧是一脸吃惊和不解，仿佛白发男人说的是另一个星球的语言。

“呵，”了见被他的表情愉悦到了，于是好心做了进一步解释：  
“我会让Genome博士分析名为Ai的伊格尼斯的数据，编辑合理的基因组，再以你的细胞为基础，培养出相应的卵细胞放入你的体内。细胞受精后会成长为适合伊格尼斯意识数据的载体，等到胚胎成长到一定月份后，我们将Ai的数据调整放入胚胎的大脑——而不是你的大脑里——这样，等到胎儿成熟、降生下来后，它就是个在现实中存在的、有碳基身体的伊格尼斯了。”  
了见说完，调转手里的电子笔，用圆滑的笔尾戳了戳游作的脸颊。

“你现在的任务就是养伤和长胖，别的不要管，听懂了吗？”

 

***

拆绷带后，游作摸了摸自己的小腹。  
那里从表面上看来，除了多了一道窄小的深色伤疤外，与之前并无不同；摸上去也分辨不出内部是否有什么改变。

“别着急，等到怀孕后，会鼓起来的。”  
鸿上了见看着他摸摸索索的动作，一边在记录板上挑勾，一边忍俊不禁。

游作本来想问，卵细胞是拿他的细胞结合伊格尼斯的基因模型改造的，那么精子细胞要用谁的，直接用他自己的吗，但话到嘴边还是咽了下去。  
这样的问题实在是太奇怪了，根本问不出口。

“来，先吃苹果吧。”鸿上了见洗手，坐在床边给游作削了个苹果，切成精致好看的兔子形状，放在果盘里。  
高中生接过来，拒绝了了见的喂食，机械地把苹果兔一只只往嘴里塞。手术后他的饮食方案被鸿上了见承包了，对方为他制定了周密的营养和运动计划，他没多久就长了七八斤肉。拒绝是没用的，一旦他提出异议，鸿上了见便会搬出他当初的话。

“你亲口答应的——只要不是会对他人不利的事，你一定做到——你忘了吗？”

 

***

精子不能用游作自己的，因为会导致受精卵的先天缺陷。  
“我没跟你说过我的身体也被我父亲改造过？嗯，应该是没说过。放心，我的精子和你适性很好，成功率极高。不过为了以防万一还是多做几次吧。”

鸿上了见给他注射完了催情剂后才告诉他那不是营养剂，然后一边解释一边脱了他的衣服，那时候游作的意识已经有点灼热到混沌了，浑身的肌肤都在叫嚣着饥渴，根本没仔细听白发男人后来的一大堆关于基因与细胞的发言。他在了见把他放倒在床上时打开双腿，将人勾过去锁在两腿之间夹紧，伸出胳膊抬着腰，话不成句地求对方操他。

“泷博士是不是搞错了剂量，这药的效果有这么强吗？”白发男人笑了笑，俯下身去，低头咬住游作的嘴唇，还不待他采取下一步动作，游作的舌头便挤了进来，勾着他的舌头往自己嘴里带。  
“你不会……本来也在渴望着做这种事吧？”鸿上了见用身下的顶弄暂时分散了少年的注意力，这才从游作唇舌的纠缠中退出来。身下的人嘤叫了一声，双手胡乱地抠抓着了见的后背，早就溢满了汁水的后穴剧烈绞紧，直缠得了见呼吸一沉，说话句尾连续吞音。

“慢一点，藤木——让我找准地方……我得确保全部射进你的子宫里，而不是把东西浪费在结肠口……嘶——”  
焦急难耐的高中生像一条暴躁的雌兽，上半身从床上弹起来，扑到鸿上了见身上，胳膊抱紧，一口咬上了他雄兽的肩膀。

“啧，欠操。”白发男人终于忍不住爆了句粗口，揪着游作头发，从毫无章法疯狂吮吸的黏腻后穴里退出，再把人从身上揭下来丢回床里，探身到床边，随手扯过来架子上未使用的输液管，将游作乱抓的手两腕相贴压在一起，用输液管三两下捆住扎紧，最后扳着游作让他就势翻了个身，压住肩胛，捞起腰，对准抽搐颤抖的肉穴，再次发狠撞进去，一贯到底。

药效持续得时间很长，游作高潮了很多次。除了第四次和第五次之间出现了间歇外，他一直处于刚结束了一次高潮便被刺激得身体再次兴奋、体感积累着向下一个高潮抛物线攀升的过程。期间，鸿上了见自己也吃了口服的催情剂。游作四次高潮后被顶弄得实在受不了，扒着床杆尺蠖一样一截截挪着要翻下床逃跑，被了见拖着腿又拽回来插进去。

“嗯嗯不要了——不要了——啊、”  
“不行！没结束——要射在里面，都填满！过来！”  
“不——我不——嗯、嗯啊啊啊——”

 

***

“别那样看着我，好好吃你的饭。”了见瞟了一眼游作——后者正面带惊恐地盯着了见手里的注射器，连举到嘴边的筷子上的鱼肉掉回了盘子里都没发现。  
“你在想什么？我不会再碰你了。这不是催情剂，是营养液。”了见坐到床边，示意对方将胳膊给他。  
“受精已经成功了，胚胎生长速度很快。和人类不同，它只需要六个月便可成熟。我和麻生会在胎儿四个月的时候将Ai的数据调整植入胎儿大脑。接下来你的食谱和营养计划会稍有变化。不用担心，一切都会顺利的。”

游作也很希望一切顺利，但他认为自己肯定不会轻松。

“起先的几周出现孕吐反应属于正常，如果身体其他部位还有什么不舒服的地方要及时告诉我。”鸿上了见拔出针头，拿了棉签堵住针孔，让游作自己压着。他丢掉注射器，收了器具，洗手后坐回床边，拿起游作放在盘子里的筷子，夹起掉在里面的鱼肉，送到少年嘴边。

“快点吃，要凉了。”

 

***

藤木游作感觉自己快疼昏过去了。  
鸿上了见在送他去产房前，只告诉他会疼，但没说过到底有多疼。

“拿肠道做产道虽然理论上可行但总觉得还是有点勉强啊。”  
“事到如今就别放马后炮了吧。我们也讨论过植入阴道的可行性不是？”  
“开到几指了？再确认一下吧？”

他恍惚间听到几个汉诺在房间的另一隅嘀嘀咕咕，然后有人走到他床边，伸手往他体内探了一把。他确信对方手伸进去了是因为听到了肠腔被翻弄的咕啾声，他的身体却没有多少感觉。痛觉太强烈了，足以掩盖手指在体内的异动。

“胎儿情况怎么样？”  
“情况良好。”  
“按理说应该比人类胎儿好出来，伊格尼斯头部直径要小一圈。要不然男性的盆腔结构可没法实现正常生产。”  
“不过麻烦的是有六条触手，希望那些会动的玩意儿别在生产过程中成为阻碍。”

“鸿、鸿上……”少年嘴唇和喉咙发干，他动了动脑袋，脸转向鸿上了见所在的方向。他听着他们的话，内心忽然感到非常恐惧。生孩子可比在Link Vrains里打输了身体数据解体要可怕多了——起码后者他能预见到过程也能接受结果，而前者……他一点概念都没有。

鸿上了见从平板屏幕上移开视线看过来。

“怎么了？”白发男人平静地问。

“疼……一阵一阵地……”游作咕哝。

“疼痛是正常的，一般会持续几个小时。你宫口开到三指了，之后会很快的。”了见回答。  
“不过也不能按照人类的生产经验来吧，也有可能时间会长一点。只要不卡就没事。我们会在旁边随时观察记录你的状态的，再过两小时，没有进展就顺转剖。”他想了想又补充了几句。

半个小时后，疼痛的频率骤然增加了。

“鸿——”游作突然惊叫一声，浑身抽搐起来。

“奇怪，还没全开啊，怎么就往外走了？”  
“伊格尼斯的脑袋大小不需要宫口开到十厘米吧。”  
“等等，那个不是脑袋……”  
“Genome你站开一点。”  
“不用我们接生吗？”  
“伊格尼斯的胎儿属于早成体，它知道自己往外钻——”

周围人一通语速极快的对话。游作感觉到有什么东西在他鼓起的肚子里剧烈蠕动起来，比上个月偶尔出现的胎动的幅度要大很多。那个活物正挣扎扭动着，拼命想从他肚子里钻出来。

“噗叽——！”

“羊水破了。”  
“几点了？时间记录下来了吗？”  
“记录了。没关系我们全程有录像。”

乌贼墨汁一样黑糊糊的大量热液流了出来，顺着产床淅沥沥往下淌。有一根溜软的东西翻弄着拱动着游作的肠道，寻找着漆黑脏器中的出口。

“呜……呜嗯……嗯、嗯——”  
游作咬紧了牙关。他不需要带动自己的肠道和括约肌，那个埋在他身体里的活物自己就能朝外挤。

“哧溜~”  
“出来了。”  
“是触手。”  
“触手比头先出来吗？”

疼痛还在持续着，但似乎并没有刚才那般令人抓狂了。游作喘着气，哆嗦着艰难抬起头，往自己曲起分开的两腿间看了一眼。  
两根黑黢黢的触手立在他腿间，上面挂满了黑色的粘液。那触手盲目摇摆摸索了一阵，终于在摸到游作大腿时停止乱动。触手一边一根搭在游作两条大腿上吃住力，像个下半身掉进坑里、两手撑住坑边沿往上引体的人似的，扒着游作的大腿，将自己向外拔——

“啊——！！！”  
身体内猛烈的剧痛传来。游作也说不清楚到底是哪里痛了，他早被之前好几个小时的阵痛搞得精疲力竭，身上一点力气都没有，否则他现在一定会拼命挣扎着从产床上掉下去。

“疼、鸿、了见——！”眼泪终于忍不住从眼眶里溢出来两滴。他的体内其实没剩下多少水分，疼痛让他浑身出了不少汗。  
“了见！”  
他用尽力气，朝鸿上了见所在的方向伸出手去。那个和人类胎儿完全不同的东西正自顾自从他身上破体而出，他的身下和手上沾满了黑色的液体，内心的恐惧像个摸不着边际的黑洞，马上要将他吞噬了。而那个“搞大了他肚子”的男人，就站在离他不远不近的地方看着他，专注却冷漠，注意力全部放在游作的两腿之间。游作确信了见看到了他伸向他的手，可了见站在原地，什么都没说。

“咕啾——咕啾咕啾——噼叽——”  
体液飞溅，新扒出的触手把羊水甩到了他的腿上和小腹上，他望着黑水顺着他苍白的腿内侧皮肤往下流——不用想也知道两腿之间肯定是一片狼藉。

“头部出来了。”  
“这是最难的部分。”  
“很好，几条触手和躯干都滑出来了。”  
“注意一下胎盘。”  
“还真是伊格尼斯的模样。”  
“博士，你也太兴奋了。”  
“成功了啊我当然兴奋！”  
“哈嘁——！噼叽！噗噗！”  
“咦？这伊格尼斯刚才是不是打了个喷嚏？”  
“你没看错，它都在吹鼻涕泡了。”  
“适宜伊格尼斯的生长温度是多少？”  
“和人类一样。这里温度偏低，处理好脐带先带去保温箱吧。”

游作觉得自己的身体被彻底掏空了——从内脏到力气到精神。他半死不活地躺在产床上，后槽牙因为咬得过紧过久酸涩不已，下巴微开着，连合上嘴的力气都没有了，任唾液像眼泪那样流出来打湿了脸。下身几乎失去知觉。他能看到自己的双腿在大幅度发抖却控制不了它们，只有膝盖和脚趾尚能感到寒冷和产床上的湿濡。  
也不知道过了多久，他找回了些力气。他挣扎着，一点点坐起来。也分不清哪里在痛了，他干脆不再理会那些持续了几个小时的感觉——反正都结束了，最疼的时刻已经熬过去了。

那些疯狂的科学家将他生出来的东西抱走，估计正忙着做后续处理和记录。

他有点茫然地看着产房里的一切，最后视线停留在站在他床边的鸿上了见身上。

白发男人伸出双手，稳稳捧住他的脸，拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇和眼角，像在安抚什么小动物。

“辛苦了，藤木。”鸿上了见一如往常地轻勾着嘴角，一副游刃有余的样子，眼底闪着暧昧的光，让人看不分明。  
“生产的痛苦就是如此，很正常。”他说：“第一次是必然的。以后就顺利得多了，你会习惯的。”

“以后……”少年任了见摸着自己的脸，喃喃地重复着对方的话。他僵止的大脑消化着那些词句的意思，眼睛慢慢睁大了。  
“……习惯？”

“是啊，”鸿上了见笑意渐深：“你不会以为生一只就可以结束了吧？你不是要救全部伊格尼斯吗？那就得为它们都准备好碳基肉身才行。”  
白发男人低下头，淡蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着那两抹开始剧烈颤抖和动摇的绿色：

 

“伊格尼斯可是有六个呢，你忘记了吗，游作？”

 

【FIN】


End file.
